Two Simple Nights
by x.beautiful.x.blue.x.eyes.x
Summary: Two simple nights, can mean more then anything. In two simple nights things change. Fluff. GemmaKartik. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Although I wish I did, I do not in any way shape or form own either A Great and Terrible Beauty and Rebel Angels. They are the product of Libba Bray. **

**Authors notes:**** This is my first fanfic in this category. This is just a long but simple two part story with fluff between Gemma and Kartik. Writing and reading fanfic for these two books is whats going to keep me going until the third book comes out in the fall of 2007. Yes a long time, but I do have to be patient. I hope you enjoy this fic, all reviews welcome. **

**Two simple nights**

_Five long months, yet it seems like a lifetime ago. Five long months since I bound the magic, which now flows though my veins. Five long months since I have fought and won against, Circe, but fear she may come back and haunt me. Five long months since our beloved, Pippa, ran off to the Winterlands, desperate to stay in the realms. Five long months since I started the New Order, which is going along quite nicely. Five long months since I refused the well suited, Simon Middleton. Five long months since I have seen Kartik face to face, how I long to see him. His beautiful brown skin, deep brown eyes surrounded by thick dark lashes, his silky curly black hair, and his nice full lips. Lips that I have kissed, and yearn to kiss again and again. He haunts my dreams most nights. I find myself wishing they were real. Five long months, was a lifetime ago... _

Gemma looked up from her journal, eyes aching from the dim lighting, and hand aching from all her writing. She hated to write at night denying herself sleep, but it seemed the only way. For Ann and Felicity do not know of her journal, and she does not want them to know for they would only want to read it. And that she could not do, for in this book were her own private thoughts. Thoughts that she could not tell anyone, even Ann and Felicity. Sighing Gemma got out of bed and walked over the small window. She opened it up needing some cool fresh night air. Just as she looked out she sees a dark clocked figure run across the edge of the woods, and stop near a tree. Gemma couldn't tell who it was or why they would be out at this hour. "_Kartik" _Gemma didn't even think about re-dressing. She quickly put on her robe and cloak, creeping to the door. From her newly gained magic she did a quick scan of the school to find everyone in a deep slumber, dreaming of untold things. She quickly walked out of her room, down the corridor, down the stairway and out the door. Gemma made her way towards the spot where she had seen the dark figure. Once there she found that the figure had left, greatly disappointed she started to make her way back to the school. Somewhere in the forest, and pretty close by she heard a twig snap, she quickly turned back around already preparing herself to use her magic if necessary. Gemma looked out in the forest but saw nothing. Dismissing it as a small animal, she turned around preparing herself to walk back, when she heard it again. This time she slowly turned around, hoping not to scare off whatever it might be. Gemma prayed that her eyes were not betraying her. There by the tree was the dark figure starring at her. She wasn't sure of what to do. Should she stay or run away screaming? Her mind was blank. She could not think of nothing, but the person standing in front of her. She couldn't make out the face but she knew it was male.

"You shouldn't have come here." said the figure stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

Gemma knew that voice anywhere, it belonged to Kartik. Him only stepping into the light confirmed this. Inwardly she smiled. Her beloved Kartik was here, talking to her this very moment. How many times has she dreamed of this very moment?

"And why not? I can very well protect myself."

"That my be true Miss Doyle, but it could have been a trap by anyone of the people that want you."

Gemma winced. Not because the words he just spoke, but because she had not even thought of this. And he was right, it could have been. She didn't know what to say. How many times has she dreamed of this, of seeing Kartik again, to have it go terribly wrong by having a disagreement. How she hated herself this very moment.

"Kartik..." Gemma looked up to find him starring at her. So many emotions flashed in his eyes. Anger, sadness, guilt, worry, and prohaps love?

"I have some news Miss Doyle. I have found some members of the Old Order. They wish to join the New Order. I have watched them to see if they are in contact with your teacher Miss Cleethy. From what I can tell they are not. I think it best if you meet them. Kartik looked at Gemma with intense eyes. The information was true, and could be told in a coded letter. In fact he had all ready written her, but didn't send it. In truth he wanted to see the beautiful red haired, green eyed angel again.

"I shall meet with them. I will once again be in London for Summer holidays. I will meet with them them, and make a decision after." Gemma was screaming in her mind, _he came all the way just to tell me of members of the old order. Surely there must be something else. _

"Kartik. Is this all you wanted to tell me? Why not just write it in a letter?"

He started at her. Had see seen past him? Past his true reason? He hated to do so but he must tell a little white lie, to cover up his true intentions.

"I would like you to take me to the realms. They must not be truly dangours anymore with Circe gone and the magic bound." Of course he really did want to go to the realms someday, but not this soon. But it was the only thing he could think of without giving himself away.

Gemma was truly stunned. Kartik had just asked her to take him to the realms. She thought she would never live to hear him ask such a thing. But the thinks there will be no danger. Oh she wasn't about to tell him that there very well could be.

"Oh Kartik you will love it so. I can not wait. Lets meet tomorrow night. Midnight at the caves."

"Thats fine. Now Gemma, you must go back before a certain someone wakes and finds you missing."

"Yes. Fine." Gemma then did a bold thing. She walked right up to Kartik, and gave him a hug. "You will not be disappointed in the realms. It is such a beautiful place."

Although surprised by her actions, he was rather glad. Kartik even found himself hugging her back, tightly actually, never wanting to let go. His hands got tangled in her wild red hair. Gemma broke the hug all too soon for him, but he knew she had to get back.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Kartik." Gemma ran off back towards the school, needing to get way before she did anything more then hug him.

Gemma mad her way to her room, thinking of her her embrace with Kartik. She knew that she shouldn't have have done anything that bold, but she couldn't help it. She wanted more, but knew it was improper to do so. Gemma finally made it to her room, and walked over to the window. Kartik was still standing where she left him. She left the window and climbed into her warm bed, finally realizing how tired she was. As she lay waiting for sleep to come, she felt a sudden longing for Kartik's warm embrace. When sleep finally did claim her she fell into a deep slumber, where she dreamed of none other then Kartik himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors notes: Well here is the long await second and last half of my story. I would just like to say im sorry for it take so long. Its just that I wrote it awhile back and kept re-writing it because I didn't like it. Then I started college two weeks ago and haven't had time until today to finish it and post it. I am somewhat unhappy with it, but i figured you guys have waited long enough and if you don't like it, i will go back and change it when I have the time. So without keeping you waiting any longer here is the second half. _

_OH and thanks to all who have re-viewed... I loved them :D So do it again. _

**Two Simple Nights**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Gemma awoke with a new found comfort. For the first time in a long time she actually felt safe. All because Kartik was here watching her, only her, and she loved that feeling. Gemma lazily climbed out of bed and made her way towards the vanity. She washed up, did her hair, and dressed for the day ahead that will surely be uneventful. She walked out of her room and down to Felicity's, were both Ann and Felicity were waiting for her. Together the three walked to the dinning hall in silence. Felicity never really talked anymore, she was still mourning over Pippa. And Ann has grown even more silent, probably thinking about her and Tom, and what can never happen. But Gemma didn't mind this mornings silence, it left her alone to think of Kartik and the upcoming trip to the realms. Oh how did she wish it was midnight already. Gemma knew a wish like that could not come true, and she would have to go though a day filled with boring classes. The three sat at a table and started to eat. All around them the other girls were chatting about the upcoming summer holidays, and their plans. But the three friends ate in silence, finished in silence, and walked to their first class in silence. Gemma was bored all though the class and she let her mind wonder. She thought of so many things. Her mother, her father, Pippa, the New Order, India, but most of all Kartik. Never once did she think about her lesson. With Gemma lost in her thoughts the two morning classes went by in a rush. And Gemma was perfectly fine with that even if she didn't pay attention. By the time for the noon meal, Felicity finally took notice in her all too silent friend.

"Gemma is something the matter?"

Gemma just starred off into space, not really hearing her at all. Felicity seen this and was now more determined then ever to find out what was occupying her friends mind. Felicity looked straight into Gemma's face, grabbed her by the shoulders and asked her once again.

"My dear Gemma, what is ever going on in that mind of yours?"

Gemma blinked a couple of times, and starred back at Felicity before answering her.

"Oh Felicity I'm sorry. I was just thinking of so many different things." Gemma paused knowing that Felicity would want to know what she was thinking about. Finally she contuined "Well if my mother never died would I have been sent to England to come to Spence? And If not would we have met some other way. Would you and Ann have the pleasure of ever even visiting the realms?"

Felicity starred at Gemma like she was something not of of this world. Then replied with

"Oh Gemma, why must you think such things?" But her face then because expressionless, as she was now pondering those very thoughts.

Gemma was glad that Felicity seemed to accept this explanation, although she did hate to lie to her friend. But she really didn't lie, in a way. She actually had thought those very thoughts, a dozen of times. But just not this time. It's not that she didn't trust Felicity and Ann. But both of them were not ready to hear some of her thoughts, and until they were Gemma just had to keep them to herself. The noon meal went by rather quickly. All three girls were in the talkative mood, and talked throughout the whole meal, and to their first class. Once again Gemma's mind went haywire will all kinds of thoughts. Soon all three afternoon classes were over, and it was time for dinner. Gemma was great full for the small distraction from her thoughts. At dinner Ann and Felicity had brought up the most dreadful subject, Simion Middleton, and his new match. It wasn't that she hated him, it just reminded Gemma of all the change that was going on. But she was rather happy for him and whatever girl he was to marry. Of course her family will be mad at her, still, and dig deeper her wounds. After dinner, everyone moved into the main hall, the three girls sat by the fireplace. Ann was sewing, Felicity reading, and Gemma was writing. After awhile Gemma excused herself, saying she had a headache, but really wanted to get some sleep before the trip to the realms. Gemma mad her way to her room and over to her bed. She didn't bother to undress, knowing if she didn't Ann would wake her. Gemma quickly fell into a deep dreamless slumber. As Gemma thought she would Ann woke her up at 10. Gemma got up, took down her hair, and went behind the dressing screen pretending to undress, waiting for Ann to fall asleep. Sure enough Ann was soon snoring away. Gemma lit a candle and got her mother's diary out of her wardrobe and began to read. She had read it many times before, and will continue to do so whenever she felt the need for her mother. Gemma was so engrossed in her mother's diary that she almost didn't hear the clock chime 11:30. It was not time to go the caves and met Kartik. Gemma made her way out of the school, and into the woods, as quiet as a mouse. By the time she got to the caves Kartik was already there waiting for her.

"Hello Gemma."

"Hello Kartik. Are you ready?"

"Yes. What do I have to do?"

"First we sit."

And they sat facing each other, knees almost touching. Both feeling each other's body heat and both wanting more.

"Now we join hands."

Kartik reached out to take Gemma's hands that she held out. A bolt of electricity shooting though each other's bodies.

"Now close your eyes, and picture a door of light."

They closed their eyes and soon the door of light appeared before them. Gemma walked over to the door and opened it, she walked in and beckoned Kartik to follow. Follow he did, and his eyes instantly grew big with amazement. He never imagined that the realms could be so beautiful. The grass was the greenest he ever saw, the sky the bluest. Tress looked bigger and more lush. The fruit looked more rip and tastier. Now he knew why Gemma loved this place, it was so beautiful.

"Welcome Kartik. What do you think?" Gemma was wild with excitement.

"It's so beautiful. Gemma, how could I have told you to stay away from some place so amazing."

"I knew you would like it. And watch this."

Gemma walked over to some flowers bent down and touched them. Instantly the flowers turned into a million little butterfly's. Gemma laughed and looked over to Kartik who looked stunned.

"How did you do that?" he finally manged to get out.

"Magic. You can do something to. Close your eyes, and think of something that you want. Picture it in as much detail as you can and then wish for it."

"OK"

Kartik walked over to where Gemma was sitting, he sat down next to her and closed his eyes. In his mind he pictured the very thing he wanted, a present of Gemma. Something that she will love. He felt the very thing he wanted to give her in his hand, but right now was not the time. Kartik opened his eyes to find Gemma watching him intensely.

"So what did you wish for? Nothing happened."

"I have what I asked for. But now is not the time to show you. Lets have some fun."

"But..."

"No buts Gemma."

"Fine."

The two sat in silence before Gemma tired once more. She desperately wanted to know what he was planing.

"Kartik?"

"yes."

"Please tell me. It is not to nice to hid things form your friends."

"What if it's a surprise?"

"I hate surprises. Please just show me!"

"Gemma do you remember all that happened to us in London?"

"Yes. I can never forget it."

"Well that night in the barn I was trying to tell you something. I still want to tell you but please do not say anything until I am finished. Gemma I love you. I always have, and always will and I wanted to give you this."

Kartik opened his hand, and inside was a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring.

"See Gemma I don't have a lot to give you, but I made this happen, and it's something I can give you. Gemma, please say something."

Gemma was stunned, Kartik had just said that he loved her. And he was giving her a ring, sure magic had made it but to her it was his thought behind it. It made her smile. Gemma took the ring from Kartik and placed it on her left hand ring finger.

"Kartik, I will love you forever and always."

Both of them smiled. Gemma flung herself at Kartik and give him the biggest hug ever. Kartik brought his hands up her back and hugged her back getting his hands tangled in her hair, and kissed her forehead.

"Oh my Gemma, my beautiful Gemma."

"What are we going to do now?"

"I have thought of that many times before, and I have thought of two things, but I keep coming back to the first."

"And what is that?"

" We run away. Not tonight of course. But during the summer holidays. We run, and go to India, and marry. I shall find a job, and we'll be happy. I see this as the only way."

"Oh Kartik. I know it shall ruin my family, but right now I do not care. I h ave always put my family first. But now is my time. I can write to them in time, and explain, they will eventually understand. I shall miss them, and Ann, and Felicity, but I do not care. I will be with you, we can start our own family and that is what matters. We will be happy together."

"Gemma I am glad we will be together."

With all that said Kartik leaned over towards Gemma and kissed her lips softly, which sent sparks shooting through their bodies. Gemma responded to Kartik's kiss a more harder passionate one. They kissed each other for a moment longer before breaking apart. They laid back on to the grass with Kartik's arm around Gemma's waist, and Gemma's head resting on his shoulder. The couple stayed like that for quite sometime in silence starring up at the clear blue sky. After what seemed like hours upon hours Kartik broke the silence.

"Gemma it is almost dawn, you should get back before Ann wakes."

Gemma looked over at Kartik "I guess your right. Although I don't want too."

Kartik stood first, and then held out his hands to help Gemma up. Hand in hand they walked back over to the door of light, and stepped back though and into the caves. Together they walked out of the caves and through the woods back towards Spence. The first sign of daybreak was already starting to show. The couple had to more quickly if Gemma was to get back into her room before anyone woke. They reached the edge of the woods, when Kartik stopped.

"I can go no farther with you Gemma, I can not risk being seen."

"I understand."

"Gemma there is something else I want to give you. It is mine, no magic has created it."

Carefully Kartik reached around his neck, and took off a long white gold chain.

"Here. Take off the ring and put it on the chain. The chain should be long enough to hid the ring under your dress."

Carefully Gemma removed her ring and handed it to Kartik who put it on the chain. He motioned for Gemma to turn around and move her hair our of the way, so he could put the chain on. He carefully closed the clasp of the chain and turned Gemma around by her shoulders. Still holding her shoulders, and looking in to her green eyes that were filled with so much emotion.

:It falls just upon your heart."

Gemma looked down and sure enough it did. She smiled and laughed to herself.

"It does. This truly means that I belong to you, and you to me."

"Yes"

"It is almost time I have to go."

"Yes you do. I love you Gemma. Goodnight."

"I love you too, Goodnight for now, Kartik."

Kartik leaned down and kissed Gemma, it was a quick soft kiss full of every emotion. Gemma kissed back with the same amount of emotion. Gemma slowly broke the kiss, and turned around to go. When she heard Kartik's voice she stopped and turned around again.

"Until tomorrow my beautiful Gemma."

"Until tomorrow Kartik."

With that Gemma turned around and ran towards Spence, clutching her ring towards her chest, so full of happiness and excitement of what the summer will bring for her and Kartik.

_Authors notes: I hope you enjoyed the second half. Please review and tell me what you think. I am thinking about writing a little sequel to this. Would you guys like that? Please let me know. But if i do write and sequel its going to take a while to get it up. _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. :D _


End file.
